Cheerleader Blues
"Cheerleader Blues" is the third episode of the first season. It first aired on July 27, 2011. Synopsis This week the group number is an acro routine. Abby pulls in Brooke, as she is the best acro dancer in the group, but mayhem ensues when Brooke injures her hip and decides to quit dance in favor of cheerleading. However, in the end, she chooses not to quit after all. Competition Attended Starbound Talent in Voorhees, NJ. Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "Ups and Downs" - 1st Overall (genre: acro) *Vivi-Anne's solo: "Cowgirl" - 7th place (genre: musical theatre) Summary Abby talks about the group dance for the week, an acrobatic routine. Abby also gives Vivi-Anne a solo. The moms talk about the pyramid in the moms den and Cathy puts her two cents in. Melissa surprises Cathy with a birthday cake and sets of bracelets. Kelly wonders why Brooke was not on top of the pyramid, which Abby tells her is because she broods too much. Kelly and her girls are at home and Kelly tries to rush the girls out to dance. Brooke doesn't want to go and Kelly comes up and asks her why. Brooke said she was asked to go to the mall but couldn't go because she has dance all the time. Vivi-Anne rehearses with Abby, and Abby says she dances at a 5-6 year old level. Melissa and Cathy go out for lunch. Cathy asks about all the husbands from Melissa, for which she answers well. When Cathy asks about Melissa's husband, she reveals the divorce and tries to change the topic. Paige and Brooke end up late for rehearsal. Melissa comes to the studio and reveals Cathy and her talked about the husbands, which doesn't make the moms too happy. During rehearsal, Brooke reveals her hip is hurting. Cathy and Vivi-Anne are at home when Cathy asks her about her solo. Vivi is uncomfortable performing a solo and would rather perform with other people. Brooke and Kelly head to the chiropractor's and he suggests that Brooke doesn't perform this weekend, but they do anyway. As everyone is getting ready for Starbound when one of the crew comes over and asks about some titles, and Abby notices different music. Cathy explains Vivi wasn't doing the bumblebee solo and she is instead doing a number she already knew. Abby changes her entry to independent and Cathy asks her to change it. Abby said she'll see the dance first but when Vivi gets her award, she says Candy Apple's Dance Center. Cathy and Vivi decide to leave early, even though everyone got up 2 hours earlier to support Vivi. Brooke is still having hip problems. The group performs and wins 1st for the first time in the competition season. Pyramid *Maddie *Chloe, Brooke *Nia, Paige, Mackenzie, Vivi-Anne Trivia *Although not shown in the episode, Maddie and Chloe did a duet entitled "Everlasting Friends", which placed 1st Overall. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Solos Category:Group Dances Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Vivi-Anne Solos Category:Acro Category:Jazz Category:Starbound Category:Voorhees Category:New Jersey